Only You
by PorAng
Summary: YAY al fin me arme de valor y pude escribir mi primer Junell w


**Ang: Nyajajajajajajajaja me siento mala Nyajajajajajajajaja así que prometido es deuda Nicolle-chan espero que te guste, Nyajajajajajajajaja**

 **SlugTerra y sus personajes no me pertenecen a Ashap Fipke y Nerd Corps yo solo escribo por diversión**

 **Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~ Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~ Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~Nya~**

 _ **Only you**_

 _ **Pov Junjie**_

 **S** entía la suave brisa chocar en mi cara acompañado por el suave tintinear de la campañilla junto a mi ventana, la sensación era apacible y relajante, parecía que el viento se lleva consigo mis preocupaciones, los sucedido en _East Ceverns_ , la forma en cómo Goon logro controlarme, lo que hizo… maldita babosa, maldito poder, maldita ambición…Maldita debilidad, cerré mi ojos para meditar estaba en blanco poco a poco pude canalizar la imagen de Meiling, su figura, su cabello negro carbón con su tocado, su piel nívea y esos ojos color cobrizo que me calmaban, nos quedamos viendo "adiós Mi _knight"_ dijo moviendo sus labios silenciosamente mientras poco a poco desparecía, estire mi brazo tratando de alcanzarla pero fue en vano…

" _Junjie"_

Escuche una dulce voz que me llamaba gire un poco detrás de mí para ver la figura de lo que parecía ser un ángel, no, era una diosa, tenía la piel de un tono cálido suave casi níveo, su cabello era color marrón-ceniza, no podía ver bien su rostro pero solo podía identificar esos ojos azul-grisáceo…eran cálidos y calmantes…

 _-"Junjie" –_

Siguen llamándome

 _-"Junjie" –_

Esta vez la voz era distinta

 _-"oe, ¡Junjie!" –_

 _La conocía_

 _-"¡Jaden vuelve a BajoTerra!" –_

-¡QUE!… ¡ÁNGELA SABES QUE ODIO QUE ME LLAMEN JADEN! – dije un poco exasperado ya que vine a la realidad de golpe, la vi directo a sus ojos chocolate-miel ( **N/A: el de la derecha es el chocolate y el de la izquierda es miel creo que nunca explique eso ñee** ) y era de esas raras ocasiones en las que la veía con sus gafas, traía una camiseta de hockey con el número nueve que le quedaba grande, unos pantalones holgados y unas babuchas – pantuflas- peludas

-Bueno, bueno perdón pero hace media hora llevo llamándote para desayunar…otra vez perdido Jun – dijo Ang afirmando lo último, yo solo me recosté otra vez en el marco y asentí, ella suspiro y se a recostó en el marco de la ventana apoyando su mentón en sus manos – te estás perdiendo demasiado Junjie… y si…si tu…tu no…no vuelves – dijo preocupada

-No lo sé – susurre, sentí que la mirada Chocolate-Miel de Ang se poso sobre mí, Ang y yo no necesitábamos muchas palabras para entendernos, se separo del marco de la ventana y me abraso por la espalda – Jun…No te sigas martiriando, eso paso y el tiempo continua tú tienes que continuar – se separo de mi y se fue a la puerta por cierto Nicolle-san y mi hermanote vendrán tal vez te ayude hablar con mi hermano – dijo retirándose, si no hubiera sido tan débil "eso" nunca debió haber pasado pero a la vez no hubiera conocido a Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Ang, Raúl, Sov, Milet, Nicolle…Nicolle ella al igual que los hermanos Li un pequeño rayo de luz, por alguna razón su actitud era un poco parecida a la Meiling, testadura valiente fuerte…hermosa, Mierda Junjie no otra vez agite mi cabeza para despejar mi mente, ella…ella está ocupando gran parte de mi mente y a veces me puedo llegar a perder en las joyas de sus orbes azul-grisáceo que brillan con esa determinación y alegría, juraría que si los veía directamente podría ver un fuego hermoso ardiendo de la misma forma que su personalidad vivaz…!Lanjua Shinku Junjie Jaden! Por el amor de Buda deja de pensar en ella, me di un golpe mental últimamente estar cerca de ella me ponía raro, me sonrojo y a veces tartamudeo, Ang y Sov me han pillado así y sobran los comentarios vergonzosos de ambas y si no son ellas son Eli y Kord

-Enserio Ang tiene razón, últimamente andas perdido Jaden – escuche decir a alguien detrás de mí, por un momento pensé que fue Ang pero cuando me gire mi cuerpo se congelo totalmente, ahí estaba ella, la dueña de mis pensamientos, balbuce un poco y luego carraspee mi garganta para recomponer la postura

-Hola Nico que haces aquí – dije viendo como ella se acercaba y se recostaba en el marco de la venta

-Hace como veinte minutos acabe de llegar con Raúl y llevamos como diez minutos llamándote – dijo con un tono de obviedad en su voz – En quien pensabas Junjie – hablo con un tono pícaro en su voz acercando un poco

-Heee yo…Yo…yo en nadie en especia – dije un poco nervioso, Buda se generoso con migo y que por favor que Ang o Twist no aparezcan para molestarme con eso, en eso vi que Nicolle no me creyó ni una palabra – está bien me atrapaste, se supone que en unos días seria el cumpleaños de alguien pero ese alguien ya no está – mentí pero eso no era del todo mentira, Meiling cumplía años dentro de unos días

-Era alguien especia –

-Algo así –

-Ya veo – dijiste un poco ¿Triste?, ¡genial! Junjie estas imaginando cosas

-Sabes será mejor que bajemos ¿No? – dije para liberar el ambiente, me separe del marco de la ventana y me dispuse a salir pero me tropecé con algo trate de agarre lo primero que sentí pero de todas formas me caí en mi cama pero con un peso extra, lentamente abrí mis ojos y me di cuenta que lo que había sujetado fue su mano y por el impulso se cayó encima mío, mierda, mierda, mierda

-Auch – susurraste mientras te levantabas un poco, rápidamente te diste cuenta de la posición en la que estaba – Heee yo…yo… lo…lo lo siento – te disculpaste mientras un lindo sonrojo se poso es tus mejillas, ¡Junjie ya para!

-No te preocupes es cómodo – dije inconscientemente, en ese momento pude sentir tu mirada azul-gris en mi y sin previo aviso posaste tu suave y tersa mano en mi mejilla haciendo que me estremeciera y un corrientaso recorrió mi cuerpo muestras miradas chocaron por un largo periodo de tiempo

-Junjie…tú estas bien – dijiste con un poco de preocupación en tu voz

-Si estoy bien – dije con una sonrisa que parecía real, me he estado acostumbrando demasiado a fingir sonrisas, note que tu mirada se endureció y luego bajaste la vista haciendo que tu flequillo cubriera tus ojos

-Por favor Junjie, deja de fingir que estas bien cuando no lo estas – dijo Nicolle sorprendiéndome – Junjie te fuiste del refugio Shane sin ningún aviso, Eli, Kord, Trixie hasta Pronto se preocuparon por ti, además has estado desparecido por meses, Junjie, dime qué te pasa, preocupas a todos…me preocupas a mi – confesaste sorprendiéndome, en ese momento el aire se me fue junto con todo el valor que tenía en ese momento lo único que pude hacer fue apartar la vista

-Junjie… –

-Nicolle lo que hice cosas mientras estaba siendo controlado por "Goon", no sé si me pueda perdonar esas cosas, lo que "Goon" me hizo hacer es imperdonable – dije mientras sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de agua salada, sentí como tu mano hacia que te volviera a ver directamente a tus ojos, esbozaste un sonrisa cálida

-Junjie, tu no lo hiciste nada fue "Goon", la vida sigue y…no te tienes que vivir en los errores, hay personas que te quieren…Yo te quiero Junjie… – Confesaste haciendo que mis mejías se tiñeran de carmesí y mi corazón empezara a latir fuertemente, mi mano inconscientemente empezó a delinear el contorno delicado de tu rostro hasta llegar a tu mentón delicadamente la yema mi dedo pulgar acaricio tus labios, eran suaves y delicados ¿me pregunto qué sabor tendrán?, poco a poco fui acortando la distancia entre nosotros hasta sentir nuestras respiraciones chocar, mire tu bello rostro sonrojado y finalmente nuestros labios chocaron, aquel beso no era ni apasionado ni deseoso más bien era puro y tierno, en estos momentos mi corazón se me va a salir del pecho, nos separamos por falta de aire…

-Haaaaa – escuche una balbuceo en la puerta, mire y me di cuenta que era Ang, la pobre estaba decimado sonrojada casi a punto de pasar a rojo vivo y sus orejas se transformaron en unas alas – Gomenasai – grito mientras se inclinaba y luego cerro la puesta para salir corriendo, en ese instante solo basto unos segundos para darme cuenta de que ello y yo estábamos en una pose un poco comprometedora

-Heeeeeemm... Ni-Ni-Nico – balbuce mas rojo que el cabello de Trixie, me miro por un momento confundida y luego su rostro se tiño de carmesí

-Yo-Yo lo-lo si-si-siento – dijiste un poco nerviosa, en serio te veías muy tierna y adorable, te levantaste rápidamente y te seguí y me pare, Nicolle iba a abrir la puerta pero antes le robe un corto beso

-Yo también te quiero Nicolle – susurre haciendo que otro adorable sonrojo se posara en tus mejillas

 **Fin**

 **Ang: mmmmmmmmmm *estirándose* que bien se siente termina un fic, pero creo que perdí el toque con los pov's**

 **Rose: espero que le haya gustado Nicolle-san, lo hicimos con mucho cariño**

 **Ang: no es tan fuerte como los de Yenapa-sempai pero lo disfrute haciendo aunque en mi opinión quedo muy OOC**

 ***aparece una chara la cual está haciendo un cosplay de Kagamine Rin pero los colores son en vez de amarillo morado y en vez de blanco negro, cabello color violeta fuerte sin el moño y ojos ámbar***

 **Melodia: "la voz de la razón de Ang (** la cual rara vez escucho **)" Hmmmmmmm espero que Nicolle-san no se moleste tanto, *alzando los hombros* a ya Ang, bueno chicos espero que le haya gustado…**

 **Rose: no se le olvide dejar un Review que apoya y anima mucho**

 **Ang: y no vemos en otra historia Chauuu~ ^w^/**


End file.
